Amy Barnes
}} Amy Barnes is the daughter of Mike and Kathy Barnes, and the sister of the late Sarah Barnes. She is also the ex-wife of the deceased Ryan Knight, and the mother of Leah Barnes (whom she had with Billy Parker) and Lucas Hay (whom she had with Ste Hay). Biography Arrival Amy first appears being dragged to her sister Sarah Barnes's swimming training, where she is bored and jealous of Sarah's success. Amy befriends Michaela McQueen, Jamie Fletcher and Josh Ashworth and begins a relationship with Ste Hay. Pregnancy with Leah Barnes On her 15th birthday, Amy meets Billy Parker, with whom she has a one-night stand. Michaela supports Amy upon Amy discovering her pregnancy. Amy and Ste reunite and he takes her joyriding, which leads to a crash, culminating in Ste fleeing and Amy is partially injured. Amy dumps Ste to date Josh despite her father Mike Barnes disapproving of them. They decide to flee Hollyoaks together however, after weeks, the couple decide to return home. Josh attacks Mike with a brick, which ends Josh's relationship with Amy. She goes into labour and delivers her daughter, Leah, on her kitchen floor, to the surprise of Sarah and Mike. Amy's mother Kathy Barnes decides to raise Leah as her own child, ashamed of her daughter's underage pregnancy. However, Amy grows close to Leah and decides she wants to be her mother. Kathy kidnaps Leah and is eventually sectioned. Domestic abuse Ste returns to Hollyoaks following a stint in a young offenders' institute. Mike is angry, but Amy lies that he is Leah's father and they eventually move into their own flat. Ste begins to steal to help fund the family, but begins lying that Leah has leukaemia for money. An angry Amy decides to leave Ste, but agrees to continue lying until they have enough money to support them. After the secret is revealed, Ste ultimately assaults Amy and she is rejected by her family. Ste's violent outbursts continue, with him cutting off her long ponytail on an occasion. After Amy is threatened by Ste again, she lies that she is pregnant. After admitting her lie, he apologises, seeing what he has caused. Soon after, Amy unearths her actual pregnancy and dumps Ste once again after he attacks her. Pregnancy with Lucas Barnes Ste begins anger management and Amy gives birth to Lucas. She resumes her previous relationship with Josh, later becoming engaged. However, she suffers from post-natal depression and leaves to stay with her grandmother for several months, whilst there she ends her relationship with Josh once more, eventually returning at Sarah's funeral. Ste tries to help Amy with the depression and she eventually warms to her children again. Amy and Ste become friends and she moves back in with him to be a proper mother to Leah and Lucas. Amy initially believes that Zoe Carpenter has murdered her sister Sarah, and along with Lydia Hart's help, she tries to expose her. Zoe however exposes Lydia as the killer and Amy makes up with Zoe. She begins life as a student and starts dating Olly Larkin, who tries to force her into having sex until Ste saves her. Relationship with Lee Hunter Amy becomes friends with fellow students Jem Costello and Lee Hunter. Lee and Amy begin having feelings for each other, despite his fiancée Leanne Holiday. Leanne's jealousy continues until Lee eventually admits his feelings for Amy and they decide to be together. Amy discovers Ste and Brendan Brady's relationship and is angry when she realises Brendan is abusing Ste. Brendan threatens Amy numerous times for her to keep her mouth shut. Fire Week Whilst babysitting for Gabby Sharpe, a fire is started in Il Gnosh downstairs by Dom Reilly. Amy, Leah and Lucas are trapped upstairs, Amy almost dies until she is saved by Steph Roach, who later dies in the fire. Amy recovers in hospital and tells Ste she thinks Brendan caused the fire. Ste doesn't believe Brendan started it at first, but he then hears a voice mail from Amy saying she's scared because Brendan threatened her on the night the fire started. Brendan then threatened Amy once again in hospital. Scared, Amy tells Lee she is be being transferred to a hospital in Manchester to be near her dad Mike and they share an emotional goodbye. Lee later finds a letter from Amy explaining that they cannot be together, unaware that it was actually Leanne who wrote it. Feud with Leanne Holiday Amy ruins Lee & Leanne's wedding when she learns Leanne forged the letter. Amy finds out Rae Wilson is pregnant with Ste's child. Amy convinces Brendan to end his affair with Ste. Amy tells Bombhead that her near death in the fire and losing Lee took a burden on her life. She got a job as a teaching assistant at Hollyoaks High School, and befriended Pete Hamill. Amy, Leah, Lucas and Lee successfully audition for a sausage advert campaign. She clashes with Leanne, and when she leaves her, Leanne twists her ankle. Amy is arrested after Leanne claims Amy assaulted her. The police decide to take the complaint no further. Leanne starts vandalising Amy's sausage posters placed around the village. Leanne follows Amy and Lee to the filming of a new advert. She attempts to ruin the set by pushing Lee down a ski slope and later climbs into bed with him. Leanne tries to convince Ste that Amy is mentally ill like Kathy. After an argument with Amy, Leanne is found injured at the bottom of the SU bar stairs. She accuses Amy of assault and she is charged. Ruby Button then bullies and taunts Amy in the class room. Amy then cries due to being bullied by Ruby too much, forcing Pete to make Amy take leave. Amy is faced with a prison sentence and repeatedly argues with Leanne in public. She later breaks down and ends her relationship with Lee over trust issues. Leanne drops the charges and Amy reconciles with Lee. He buys Amy a new car and Dodger Savage agrees to give her driving lessons. She soon finds herself attracted to Dodger. She drunkenly has a night of passion with Dodger, but insists it is a one-night stand. She reconciles with Lee, he later finds out she had sex with Dodger. They break up after Lee broadcasts details of their personal life over student radio. Amy realises Lee loves her and proposes to him. Lee's job offer Lee gets a job offer in New York and Amy decides to go with him, taking her kids with her. Ste says no, making Lee quit his job in New York. Amy then has a go at Ste, saying everything she has ever wanted has been ruined by him. Amy then tells Lee to go to New York because it's his dream, but decides not to go with him, staying in Chester. Departure Amy takes waitress job at "College Coffee". She begins a relationship with Ally Gorman. They argue when she kisses Dodger but he forgives her. She then suspects him visiting lapdancing clubs, but he claims it is to protect the girls from danger. Ally kisses Ash Kane and they separate. Amy gets drunk and tries to kiss Ste. He tells her that they spend too much time together. She decides to leave with Lucas and Leah to study in Manchester. Return In 2014, Amy returns when Kevin Foster tells her that Ste is back together with Brendan. She argues with Ste and he becomes violent grabbing her arm. Amy takes Leah and Lucas home with her not wanting Brendan around them. When Brendan is arrested she returns to visit Ste. She later lets Ste look after his children more often but bans him when he becomes addicted to drugs. Return Amy returns in 2016 when Harry Thompson contacts her about becoming homeless. Shocked, Amy takes Leah and Lucas once again. Amy returns to Hollyoaks along with Ryan where he is suspected of child abuse after a bruise is found on Leah and unbeknown to her in December 2016, he sleeps with Mercedes McQueen, which Amy exposes to everyone at his birthday party. They still remain together and get married in March 2017. Death After returning from Canada, Ryan suggests to Amy that he, Amy and the children leave to America for a new life after being offered a job there. Amy accepts but does not tell Ste until after her wedding. Ste, Amy and Ryan enter a hearing, the judge grants Amy and Ryan the ability to leave the country. Ste goes to Amy's flat and calls for her. He blacks out, and is not seen again until wiping the blood off his hand, while Amy's corpse is shown. Harry confessed to being the killer in September 2017. However, a continuing flashback shows that although Harry injured Amy she was still alive when he left. It is later revealed in an E4 first look episode, that Ryan is the person who murdered Amy because she found out he slept with Kyle and didn't want anyone else to know. Alternative endings Who_Killed_Amy_-_DS_Armstrong.png|DS Armstrong tries to kiss Amy, but she rejected him Who_Killed_Amy_-_Ryan.png|Amy tells Ryan she's changed her mind about America Who_Killed_Amy_-_James.png|James hurts Amy to frame Ste for his one night stand with John Paul Who_Killed_Amy_-_Harry.png|Harry blames Amy for ruining his relationship with Ste Who_Killed_Amy_-_Ste.jpg|Ste's blackouts reveal that he did return to Amy's flat when she died Who_Killed_Amy_-_Mercedes.png|Amy confronts Mercedes about her affair See also *List of appearances *Channel 4 profile *Barnes family Introduction Shots *2016-2017: Amy and Ryan appear at a funfair. Category:Hollyoaks characters Category:2005 debuts Category:2012 departures Category:2013 returns Category:2013 departures Category:2014 returns Category:2014 departures Category:2016 returns Category:2017 departures Category:1991 births Category:2017 deaths Category:2017 marriages Category:Barnes family Category:Murder victims Category:Deceased characters Category:Residents of 28a Fern Street Category:Past characters